


Oni-Chan Alternate Ending

by JacoMoss81



Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Alternated Endings [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Stands up for himself and others, Caline Bustier Bashing, Chloe Bourgeois Basing, Episode: s03 Oni-Chan, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mr Damocles Basing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: You Remember in Oni-Chan when Cat Noir found out that Lila fake an injury so Ladybug is left on her own so Oni-Chan can kill Ladybug and Cat Noir does nothing well what happens if Cat Noir did do something.What would become of Lila.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Alternated Endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730962
Comments: 58
Kudos: 415





	1. Rising Up

Cat Noir didn't know what to think with the whole Lila problem as he knew that Lila lied due to him being there when Ladybug called her out but he never told his friends as he through she would stop and that she just wanted attention and as someone who had spend the first 13 years of his life living in isolation he could understand with Lila also he couldn't make a scene because if word got to his Father then he would be pulled out of School and back to the life he had before. 

Everybody said that Adrien Agreste was perfect but how could Adrien be perfect? Perfect means doing nothing wrong but Adrien had done something wrong as he had defended 3 people who should not have to be defended His Father Gabriel Agreste, his oldest childhood friend Chloe Bourgeois and the Lair Lila Rossi.  
If he ever wanted to be the best friend ever he needed to man up meaning he couldn't let bullies walk over him anymore and to let his Father know that he doesn't control him. 

But the most important thing to deal with is Lila Rossi because she almost got Ladybug Killed as she was helping Hawk Moth meaning she is a danger to Paris and if that picture of her kissing his cheek which he didn't even ask and got Kagami akumatized then what about the other people she had hurt? His mind then went back to Chameleon how Lila's lies forced Marinette out of her seat and to the back alone, he told her later on to take the high road but now he was starting to think that was a bad idea because what if Lila hurt Marinette the strongest person he knows and the only other person expect him that hasn't been akumatized and alongside Ladybug, Marinette cannot be akumatized because that means that he would have to fight his Princess. 

He was so lost in through that he didn't notice Ladybug right in front of him holding out her fist "Cat Noir?, Cat Noir?" she asked  
Cat Noir shook his head "Sorry My Lady" 

"Are you okay?" 

Cat Noir looked at Kagami who was on the floor confused as to what happen then he looked at Lila and his mind filled with darkness  
"Kagami can you walk yourself back home please as me and Ladybug need to take Lila Rossi to the police" 

"WHAT!!!!" 

"Don't think you are getting way with what you did today"  
"I don't know what you are talking about  
"Don't play dumb with me. You faked an injury knowing full well that I would take you away to safety leading Ladybug alone with Oni-Chan so she could kill her" 

"Quick question why does Lila hate Ladybug so much?"

"Lila did an interview on the Ladyblog saying she and I are best friends which is a total lie seeing how I never even knew about Lila Rossi until I saw that interview"  
"You embarrass me in front of Adrien"  
"You shouldn't have lied about me and yes I did go a bit over board with the telling off but I apologised but you are still lying and not caring who you hurt"  
"I could have been with Adrien if it wasn't for you"  
"Adrien was never yours to begin with" 

Lila looked right at Cat Noir with anger in her face "What did you just say?"  
"Adrien is not yours, because he is not a prize to be won, he is a real boy who just wants to make friends and have a normal life but its hard because of his fans and you who only want him so they could be famous"  
"But I love him"  
"No you fucking don't because you don't know anything about love" 

Cat then using his baton brings out a pair of handcuffs "Lila Rossi you are under arrest for lying, working with a terrorist and the attempt murder of Ladybug" 

Lila started to run but Kagami doing a leg sweep brings her down to the ground, Cat Noir handcuffs Lila 

Ladybug smirks at Kagami "That was sick" Ladybug puts her hand out to high five and Kagami returns the favour "I can't believe I got to high five Ladybug" 

"Think your going to be okay?" Ladybug asked Kagami  
"I'll be fine, just whats going to happen to Lila?"  
"Truth be told no idea" 

Ladybug walked towards Cat who was dragging Lila toward the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this story as Adrien will be rising up in this  
> Next Chapter: Interrogation


	2. Down at the Police Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Interrogation Begins

Officer Smith works at the front desk of Pars Police Force.  
He sees many criminals coming through the front door every day with paperwork on one side and coffee and donuts on he other side. It was a normal day then everything change. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir came in with an unknown teenage girl in handcuffs  
"I have diplomatic immunity" said Lila  
"And we will make sure that your Mum removes it" 

"Ladybug, Cat Noir? Whats going on?" asks Roger

"Officer" said Cat Noir "Lila Rossi here has been helping Hawk Moth

"He lying I would never work with that Monster" 

"I can prove that she is working for Hawk Moth by showing you this" he then took off his body cam, pulled out the USB card and insert it into Ladybug Yo-Yo then played the footage back to Roger. 

"I don't think I have been more disappointed in anyone in my life than with you" Roger said looking at Lila Rossi "You are coming with me to interrogation" 

"WHAT" Lila yelled "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME" 

Lila was kicking and screaming while being pulled by officers to the interrogation room by Officer Smith. 

"Roger you should know Lila is a master liar who lies about everything and everyone me and Ladybug will be brining in Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng as they both know about Lila's true nature while you can bring in Mr Hesspenpy the Fireman" 

Someone later Adrien and Marinette were in the interrogation room both looked at each other and smiled, the door opened and in came a man in his early 40s wearing a blue suit "I'm Detective Bisset" he sat down "Now Adrien tell me everything you know about Lila Rossi" 

Adrien then told Bisset from how he met Lila to what happen at his home earlier today.  
"If you knew that Lila was lying then why did you keep this all to yourself? Not tell any of your friends because you were letting them be played"  
"I thought that she lied because she was the new kid who just wanted friends and seeing how I am someone who know all to well with loneliness I didn't what that for her also If I did try to call her out it would have gotten back to my Father who would have pulled me out of school"  
"He is"  
"Yes" Marinette butted in "It's not the first time Gabriel has pulled Adrien out of school"  
"But after what happen today I know I made a mistake and I will pay any punishment" 

"And what about you Marinette?"  
"I arrived at school and everyone was talking about Lila and how amazing she was because Jagged Stone wrote a song about her, she flew in Prince Ail private jet, my Best friend Alya Cesire who made the Ladyblog showed me a video of an interview Lila gave saying she and Ladybug are best friends which is total BS because Cat Noir is Ladybug best friend and even if it was true then putting that interview on a world wide public blog is really stupid because she put a target on her back because Hawk Moth will see it and kidnap her on info on Ladybug" 

"I was noticing that she was spending a lot of time with Adrien and she was making Adrien uncomfortable with all of the touching so I followed them to the library and that is where I first saw the book and how she stole it and use it to by a fake version of the Fox Miraculous, before Adrien arrived I saw Lila threw the book in the bin then after seeing Ladybug call Lila out on her lies I took the book hoping to return it but had to wait because of Volpina and The Collector, I returned the book to Gabriel saying I borrowed and that allowed Adrien to be return to school" 

Adrien faced Marinette "You did that all for me"  
"Yes because I know how much School means to you" Adrien hugs Marinette "Thank you"  
"One question if I may" said Bisset "When you returned the book to Gabriel why didn't you tell him the truth about how Lila took it from Adrien to use to get closer to him"  
"I don't know"  
"If you did then Lila would have been a thing of the past as she would have learned the hard way of messing with my Father" 

"Theres more that Lila has done and if was shortly after Heroes Day when Lila return to class after staying in Achu with Prince Ali which is false ask her Mum she works at the Italian Embassy"  
Bisset wrote it down "Well if Miss Rossi has been on holiday while working she could lose her job" 

"When I arrive in class I notice that everyone had moved and I saw a free seat next to Adrien but learn from Alya that that was for Lila because she got tinnitus from saving Jagged Stone's kitten on a runaway and I was moved from the seat that I through from the class bully and was now just moved to the back alone with no say what so ever and to make it worse I could see once again Lila giving unwanted touches across Adrien" 

"Did the teacher do anything?"  
"NO Miss Bustier never does anything for the victims of bullies because she goes after the person being bullied not the bully mostly because its Chloe Bourgeois the mayors daughter who can getaway with anything by saying My Dad the Mayor and I can make sure he can take away your jobs" Marinette said in a Chloe impression which got a chuckle form Adrien. 

"You remember Zombiou?" Bisset nodded "That was Miss Busiter but she wasn't the original target for the akuma, I was because it was Miss Busiter's Birthday and my gift to her was ruined by Chloe and Busiter took me out of class and told me to forgive her to set an example" 

"Thats terrible and I will be talking with the school board about this and what about The Headmaster?"  
"Mr Damolces well apart from dressing as an owl superhero he does let Chloe get away I remember when my Dad was giving a baking lesson to the class and Chloe call the Fire department and tried to blame it on me lucky Adrien and Alya came to my defence but because Chloe didn't own up the whole school got pushed and had to clean the courtyard expect Chloe to threaten to call the Major so she got off Scott Free" 

"Abuse of Power" Bisset said writing down on the piece of paper  
"So back to Lila Rossi"  
"Yes so during lunch I tried to explain to Alya and Nino about how Lila was lying but Alya said I was just being jealous because she was handing around Adrien and she also said that and I quote A good reporter always verifies her sources but she never asked Ladybug if she and Lila were friends"  
"Lila had the class bring her lunch because she made up another lie about her having a sprained wrist so I tired to prove that her wrist was not sprained by throwing a napkin which was roll up and made of paper and Lila caught it with the same sprained wrist and she came up on the stop about how while in India she saw a man's eye being gouged out and she was saving Max the smartest person in the school who wears glasses and made an AI Robot believe her so afterwards I went to the bathroom to claim myself down and Lila followed me giving me a chance to be friends but I told her that if she stop lying and she said that she only tells people wha they want to here then he corned me and treated me saying that if I wasn't with her by the end of the Day she would take my friends away from me and make sure that I would never see Adrien away so I went into the toilet and broke down then the akuma came luckily I got rid of the negative emotions in time" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien asked who had tears going down his face  
"Because everyone just pushed me aside, no one listen to me and I didn't want to be disappointed in me seeing how you where when the whole school celebrated when Chloe left before her Dad got Akumatized"  
"If I knew what happen I would have never told you to take the high road and I through Lila was akumazited because of me because after threatening you she found me and tried spend time with me and I asked her super nicely to stop lying and she just blew up in my face a few minutes later she got akumatized attack me leaving me in the locker" 

"Im sorry you had to go through this and I will make sure that justice will be serviced"  
Marinette and Adrien stood up "Thank you" they said "Maybe we should look at the school security cameras as they could show us Lila being Akumatized" 

"Well we can do that right now"  
"Quick question can I press the sirens" ask Adrien  
Bisset just rolled his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Adrien now knows about Lila threat to Marinette just how long it is going to be until he learns it in the show.
> 
> Next Chapter sees Detective Bisset arrive at the school to look over the security cameras


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to look at the School cameras

Nobody knew where Marinette, Adrien and Lila were as they haven't returned to class since lunch  
Alya was worried that Marinette's jealously of seeing Lila and Adrien together was getting out of hand especially after hearing that Marinette took Juleka's bike and hasn't returned it just so she could follow Adrien and Lila

Coming out of the toilets she noticed Marinette and Adrien running in with an unknown man  
"Marinette?"

"Alya hey"  
"Where have you two been?" asked Alya  
"We have been at the police station due to the fact that Lila Rossi tried to help Hawk Moth latest akuma kill Ladybug and seeing how me and Adrien know first hand about Lila's lies and her true nature. So we are helping the police in anyway we can"

"Alya was speechless "I don't understand she was so nice"  
"She played you, played everyone, it was she does plus there is the sexual harassment of Adrien and the treats to isolate me from my friends" 

"Why didn't you tell me" Alya asked clearly hurt that Marinette would not tell her "Would you have believed me or would you have just called me jealous like whenever I try to warn you about Lila because that interview she did for your blog is full of lies and not only its stupid to put it on their because your pretty much telling Hawk Moth 'Here is Ladybug's best friend come and have her' but most importantly is that your most popular video is a big fat lie which will destroy your chances of making it big as a journalist"

"Your right" said Alya with tears going down her face "I have been wrong and a terrible friend"  
"I won't lie that whole day was the worst day of my life as no one seem to even care about my feelings that day but you are still my friend" 

"We should go to the principal office" said Adrien  
"Why are you going to Principal Damocles?" 

"Because Miss Cesaire we need to ask Mr Damocles about the school security cameras and also what Marinette and Adrien have been telling us there are a lot of problems with this school and your teacher" Bisset, Adrien and Marinete walked up the stairs to the Principal Office leaving a shocked Alya Cesaire behind" 

Mr Damocles was in his office playing with Ladybug and Cat Noir action figures when the front door was open and in came Detective Bisset "Who are you to think you can just walk in here" Damocles stood up from his seat  
Basset brought out his ID "Im Detective Bisset and I am here to check your security cameras" 

"Why do you need to check the cameras" Damocles asked confused  
Marinette and Adrien came in "Because we need to see Lila Rossi becoming akumatized just minutes after treating me and before you say anything Lila is in police custody after trying to kill Ladybug earlier today"  
"Security cameras now" Adrien said with vemon in his voice  
"Of course"  
Bisset sat down and started to go through  
"It was during lunch time"  
Bisset fast forward to lunch where Lila was showed coming face to face with the akuma and grabbing it and it looked like she was talking to Hawk Moth.  
Bisset looked at the shocked faces of Marinette, Adrien. Bisset pulled out his phone "This is Detective Bisset, need to keep Lila in as I'm just about to send you footage of Lila taking an akuma and talking to Hawk Moth" 

"Im guessing that is the reason why you are here?"  
"Their's another problem and it about you" 

Meanwhile it was chaos in Miss Bustier's class after news broke that Lila Rossi has been arrested for working for Hawk Moth  
Angry, sad, confused and disappointed were the emotions in class it was quite shocking to discover that no akumas were coming but their was a very good reason. 

You see Gabriel and Nathalie were in the altier watching the News Report where Nadja Chamack was outside Lila Rossi home  
"Earlier today Lila Rossi the daughter of an Italian diplomat was arrested after it was showed that she has been helping Hawk Moth.  
This footage you see can show Miss Rossi grabbing an Akuma it has also been noted that Lila has lied about everyone and everything as well as bully those to find out as well as sexual harassment of Adrien Agreste has came out saying that he a victim" 

Gabriel paused the video. He felt anger that Lila had hurt his Son he would burn through hell and fire to make sure Lila Rossi paid for what she did and after finding out that she hated Ladybug even going as far to help Oni-Chan he wanted Lila to join him as his spy try to make more akumas like Adrien's friend Marinette which he tried twice and fell.  
He pressed play on the video where it showed Adrien sitting in an unknown room telling how Lila was always in his space and what happen earlier in his bedroom and how she kissed him without consent then he told about how he knew about Lila's lies and why he didn't tell anyone and how wrong he was. He also explained about his earlier upbringing forced him to not have any friends until the beginning of the school year which was a reason for his poor people skills because Gabriel doesn't want him to hand out with anybody his age.  
Fair to say Gabriel was not happy that is name was being dragged through the mud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The School and Gabriel know about Lila and Adrien has destroyed his Father on TV. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Miss Bustier gets called out and Adrien and Gabriel come face to face.


	4. Bad Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The School gets in Trouble

"What?" Mr Damolces said as he stood up form his chair "What did I do wrong?" 

"Sit down and we will tell you" said Marinette 

A knock was heard "Come in" said Adrien as in walked a woman in her late 40s wearing a suit 

"Not too late I hope" 

"No" said Marinette "In fact Maggie your just in time" Marinette and Maggie then have a hug 

"Its really great to see you how is Lily?" 

"Lily is doing great, she is playing the lead in her upcoming end of year school play" 

"That's amazing, I'm so proud of her" 

"She is proud as well and she talks about you a lot" 

"She does" a very small blush appeared on Marinette face 

"What's going on?" 

"It's very simple Adrien, your friend Marinette and my Daughter got along really well and even through it was only for 1 Day they got along really well" 

"Really well?" Adrien said in a jokey matter 

"It was one kiss that it and before you say anything yes I did like it and I do like girls as well as boys and you are the first person outside my Parents who know" 

"Back on track, Mr Damolces Im Maggie Leon and I work for the School Board now can you call in Caline Bustier in please" 

A minute later Miss Bustier came in she saw Mr Damolces, an unknown woman, man and Marinette and Adrien 

"Marinette, Adrien what are you doing here?" 

"Caline Bustier" said Maggie who was now in front of her "My name of Maggie Leon, I work for the School Board" 

"S-school Board?" Calling was shocked to hear that the school board was here 

Maggie then explained why the School Board was called in. 

As she and Damocles listen to both Maggie and Detective Bisset there faces grew with worry as they heard of what Lila Rossi has done

"But she was so nice, all the things she did" 

"And did you double check?" 

"Yeah just what I through" 

"Marinette, Adrien you two can return to class" 

"Call us if you need our help" 

When Adrien and Marinette arrived back in class they saw the sad faces of their classmates all shocked at what Lila Rossi has done. 

"Um hi" 

Everyone saw Marinette and Adrien but no one said anything for a few seconds before Rose spoke up 

"A-alya told us e-everything, we're so sorry" Rose said while trying not to brake down 

"I won't lie as I was really mad and disappointed as none of you cared about my feelings and how stupid each and every one are I mean seriously a paper napkin which can take out eyes covered by glasses. I mean come on" 

"The reason why I did not say anything is because I through Lila wanted friends, I through she would stop lying but she never did, after what happen today with Kagami and hearing what she did to Marinette it clear she will never stop."

"But the reason why is because of my Father and how controlling he is and how he can take away everything I love if I don't act like in line with the brand" 

"And that included protecting your friends?" 

Adrien nodded "If Gabriel Agreste wasn't my Father or if I wasn't an Agreste then yes, before coming here I had no friends, no way of knowing how we humans act around each other, because of my upbringing I was told its best just to keep quiet and let it die down and I know what wrong and if you don't forgive me, I understand but I want you do know Im sorry" 

"Dude it's ok and yes your Father is a dick but you have owned up and that the most important thing" 

Adrien smiled wiping a tear from his face. 

"So about the School Board" said Alya 

"Yes" said Marinette "Lila isn't the only person who think they can get away with everything as the school is also at through manly Miss Bustier and Mr Damocles" 

"Miss Bustier is the nicest teacher" Mylene said 

"When Juleka was locked in the bathroom, Miss Bustier didn't even notice Juleka was gone, the first day back here when Ivan was sent to the office when it should have been Kim as he was making fun of Ivan and then theres during her Birthday when she took me out of class and told me to forgive Chloe for ruining her gift so that it sets a better example" 

"Marinette right" said Nathaniel "I mean think about it she never stood with the victims it always the bullies" 

"We're got the worst teacher ever" 

"She should be teaching Pre-Schoolers" 

"I wish Mrs Mendeleiev was our teacher" 

"Im not done" said Marinette as everyone stop talking to look at her "Theres also Mr Damolces as he does have favouritism" 

Confuse faces looked back at Adrienette "Whenever one of you is in trouble and Chloe is part of it, Chloe get off Scott Free when through she is to blame and the victim gets the blame" 

"Lady Wifi anyone?" said Alya 

"And the time she called the school when your Dad was teaching us how to bake and everyone had to clean and not her which was so not cool Dude" 

Chloe just rolled her eyes 

"Chloe just uses my Dad is the Major which is just her saying I can get away with anything and The Major does not have power to control everything and if he does its Abuse of Power" 

At the end of School Adrien was sitting on the stairs looking out the outside world thinking of how different the world was as Lila was in Police custody, an investigation into the school with Mr Damocles and Miss Bustier currently suspended and their was even word that The Maor was being looked into for Abuse of Power. But there was 1 more person and what do you know a silver car appeared and out came a Man dress like a Candy Cane Gabriel Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry but Adrien facing his Father will be coming next chapter. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien faces his Father.


	5. And Bad Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and her Mother and Adrien and Gabriel

Lila Rossi was in a holding cell and she was angry as she was done being the popular girl who had everything and everyone under her thumb as Cat Noir call her out. 

"Was he working with Marinette? I will destroy them both along with Ladybug" Lila whispered to herself then she heard footsteps and a key turning, she looked up and saw her Mother looking beyond angry. 

Lila got her crocodile tears ready as using them always seem to work. 

"M-Mu" 

Miss Rossi put her hand up 

"You are in so much trouble" 

Lila was taken back. Why was she in trouble? it was those Heroes and Marinette which did this. 

"You have lied about everything. School was never close, Akumas only last a few hours"

"But" 

"You worked with Hawk Moth" 

"Well"

"Theirs footage of you helping Oni-Chan kill Ladybug and also footage of you at School taking an akuma and talking to Hawk Moth" 

"It must be fake" 

Miss Rossi pulled out her phone showing the news footage of Lila Rossi grabbing an Akuma. Lila's face went cold "How the hell did they get footage there was no cameras" she said in her mind. 

"You have also been bullying Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Sexual Harassing Adrien Agreste which has gotten his fans really angry and how my Inbox is full on angry hate mail" she took a deep breath "I never have been called so many 4 letter words in my life" 

"And there are lawsuits from the celebrities you lied about" 

'I didn't lie about them" 

"I have receive lots of Lawsuits and I have been fired from my job" 

"F-fired?" 

"Yes because of your many travels being told on a world wide blog" 

A pin went off Miss Rossi phone she looked at it and all of the colour drain off her face "Another Lawsuit from Adrien Agreste for Sexual Harassment" 

Lila knew it was officially over for her as the person who would have made her famous destroyed her now she would never been top of the world, treated like a goddess. 

"You have betrayed me and our Family" 

"B-but Mum" 

"Goodbye" 

"You can't leave me here. Im your daughter" 

"And this is why you need to learn your lesson GUARD" 

The front door open and Miss Rossi walked out leaving behind her Daughter who had tears going down her face. 

Meanwhile Adrien Agreste saw his Father getting out of the car and oh boy did he look angry.

"ADRIEN YOU HAVE BETRAY EVERYTHING OUR FAMILY STANDS FOR" 

"No hello Adrien how was school? Did you learn anything new? You know real partners ask their kids" 

Gabriel was taken back "How dare his Son stand up to me in front of his friends" Gabriel said in his mind 

"But no its just keeping up the family name. Company this, company that, my feelings mean nothing for you" 

"Im trying to keep you safe" 

"Safe? You just want to lock me up, both you and Mum did, I was alone, had no one and because of that I didn't get to interact with people my age until last September which is when I started learning about Human interaction. Something I should have learn about years ago" 

"You should not have bad influences teaching you" 

"Bad influences this. Bad influences that every person outside of your family is a bad influence. You just wanted a perfect son" 

"It what every parent needs" 

"Well newsflash nobody perfect and theres no way you and Emilie were perfect at my age" 

"Of course me and your Mother were perfect it part of the Agreste name" 

Adrien bust out laughing "Whats so funny?" 

Adrien got his phone out "Sending you the link and quick heads up, Mum was not the perfect person she was" 

Gabriel pulled out his phone and open the link Adrien send it was a video of his Wife at 18 years old what he saw turned his blood cold. 

Emilie Graham de Vanily was on a kingside bed with a man and woman having a threesome. All completely naked her legs spread apart while the man was sucking on her pussy and the woman was rubbing her pussy across Emilie face. 

"Goes on all 20 minutes you know" Adrien said with a smirk across his face 

Gabriel was speechless "Guess you had no idea and theres more" 

"M-more" 

"Lots of videos, with boys, girls, both or herself" 

Gabriel gasped

"You married a Former Porn Star" 

Gabriel was lost for words "Im guessing by your reaction. You had no idea" 

"An Agreste should never be seen like that" 

"Making out with hot boys and girls for everyone to see and I found out that a former Girlfriend of your Wife is a former Page 3 Girl from The Sun Newspaper" 

Gabriel was lost for words he had no idea about this as he found out about a secret about is wife which he didn't know and was super inappropriate. He saw students with their phones out meaning that everything that he and Adrien said was now being uploaded online his Family was destroyed. 

He knew we had to get back in control "You will return back home with me" 

"NO" 

Gabriel was taken back, his own Son was talking back to him 

"I beg your pardon" 

"Im not returning home not now, not never" 

"Of course you are. You're my son" 

"I have not been your son since the day I was born, just as you are not my Father" 

"Bu-but" 

"You do realised how many child labor laws you have broken" 

Gabriel went silence 

"I will answer. Too fucking many, photoshoots that went on for far too long, diets that were super dangerous for a kid of my age, no friends all alone for 13 years and you know what. I have had enough so I am going to take you to court so you can lose parental rights of your son me Adrien Agreste" 

"The family name and brand will be destroyed" 

"Yes and thats the plan" 

"You will ruin everything I work so hard for, everything I did for you" 

"You did it for yourself" 

By now a huge crowd was around the Agreste men 

"You and Emilie never cared about me and it fair to say you never even wanted a son so you better find a good lawyer because Im taking you to court where you will lose your trophy" 

"This isn over Adrien, you will be the perfect son, the perfect son" he angrily march towards his car and drove off. 

"That went better than I through it would" 

Adrien turned to see Marinette sitting next to him 

"Truth be told most scared I have ever been" 

Marinette puts her arms around Adrien who leads onto Marinette "And you beat your fear and showed him that Adrien Agreste does has a voice" 

"Felt great to tell Gabriel Agreste to Fuck Off don't know why I didn't do it earlier" 

"Because you were a doormat who let bad people walk all over you and your loved ones" 

Adrien open his mouth but close it "I was a really terrible friend" Marinette nodded "But don't worry Adrien with me and the class you will know first hand how to be a friend" 

"Everything is going to be different" 

Marinette looked at Adrien 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean Francoise Dupont is under investigation and Mr Damocles and Miss Bustier have been suspended won't be shocked if they are fired. So theres going to be new teachers and Headmaster or Headmistress who will do more to protect students from bullies, The Major is being look into Abuse of Power which coulee make him lose his seat and then Chloe can no longer pull my Dad the Major card" 

"Well we will look forward to it because we are in a brave new world" 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thats the end and sorry for the wait as I had writers block. Also Thank you to everyone who has read, comment and left kudos this is one of my most popular stories which makes sense has it has Adrien Standing up for himself and Lila gets what coming for her which seem to be super popular. 
> 
> Now normally I would tell you what will be the next story but I want to do something different now I will upload the next chapter of Miraculous Interruptions which will be Timebreaker in which Future Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive before Alix's watch breaks to fight a creature that his familiar British Science Fiction show. 
> 
> For the next new story I am going to let you decided what it can be and you have 3 choices  
> 1) When Marinette is Kidnapped. Adrien will stop at nothing to find her and during his search he meets a mysterious girl who will change his life forever.  
> 2) CPS removed Adrien from Gabriel's care and is send to live with a loving family and their teenage Daughter. What will Adrien make of his new life.  
> 3) At the Heroes Day Picnic at the end of Mayura after Adrien has given his speech a portal opens and Emma Agreste comes out. She is form a dark future, the world is gone and her parents are dead now she has a second chance of life being with her parents even through they are teens and fulling in love. 
> 
> Just say what story you want and whatever one gets the most comments will be done (I do plan on doing all 3)


End file.
